This invention refers to an aeolian generator, of the type used to generate electrical energy using the wind as the driving force. This generator Includes the use of a hollow, floating body, that turns by wind action on blades joined to It, and the transmission of the turn movement of this body to wheels joined to axles of several electricity generators.
One of the existing technological challenges is to obtain electrical energy using non-contaminant methods and systems. The most widely known and used non-contaminant systems are the aeolian and hydraulic systems, in which the energy of a fluid in movement Is transformed to move the blades of a generator.
The use of hydraulic energy for this action, requires, in the majority of cases, a dam in a river or water current, so that water is accumulated until reaching a significant level, causing a turbine to turn as it falls from a certain height.
The construction of these dams has a significant impact on the environment, as in the majority of cases, the tail of the reservoir floods fertile valleys and villages.
The use of aeolian energy to activate generators requires towers or posts to be assembled in windy areas, which are used to support the generators with their corresponding blades. In order for these aeolian generators to be profitable, they need to be positioned strategically at high points, meaning that they are also very visible from an environmental point of view.
The lay-out of these generators on the aforementioned posts considerably hinders their assembly and accessibility for maintenance or repair works.
As a background to this invention, we should mention the Patent of invention 461.890 referring to a xe2x80x9cProcedure to generate movement and energy from floating bodiesxe2x80x9d, which contemplates the use of a vessel equipped with an inlet valve and a liquid elector valve. There is a body inside this vessel which is either hollow or filed with a low density material. By successively introducing and extracting liquid In the vessel, an alternate movement (upwards-downwards) movement of the floating body is achieved, which is used to obtain energy.
In this case, the floating body must continuously perform alternate vertical movements and requires the continuous intake of fluid and energy use in order to open and close the inlet and elector valves, which uses an important part of the generated energy.
The aeolian generator which is the object of this invention, consists of a cylindrical vessel in which a hollow, cylinder body is freely housed, The vessel has a closed base and an upper cover which holds the blades.
The diameter of the hollow body is slightly less than the inside diameter of the vessel, so that there is a cavity between them, in which a sufficient amount of liquid is hosed to float the hollow body, and to enable the hollow body to turn on a horizontal plane when wind blows on the blades which are fixed to it. These diameters are similar to the unit, and therefore the amount of water needed t keep the hollow body afloat is not very high. As this generator is activated by wind, additional energy is not required, and therefore practically all the energy produced can be used.
The floating state of the hollow body, means that it can easily turn in the wind.
Both the outer vessel and the hollow, floating body are made in concrete, iron or another heavy material, as this partly ensures a high mechanical resistance. It also means that the hollow body has very high inertia once it starts to turn in the wind.
In accordance with the invention, the outer vessel has an axial appendix in the form of an axle, which is inserted inside the inner hollow of an axial appendix formed at the base of the floating hollow body.
The outer vessel has two side openings, the upper one for filling and the lower one for emptying, both with their corresponding closing devices, which enable the water to be added in order to keep the hollow body afloat or to empty it.
As the water contained in the outer vessel will gradually evaporate, it is planned for the vessel to have a level indicator visible from outside and optionally equipped with a graduated scale or indication markings of the level of water required to ensure the correct performance of the generator.
The hollow body has an upper peripheral lip which covers the upper end and a side portion of the wall of the outer vessel.
The blades joined to the hollow body are evenly distributed around the periphery, ensuring a uniform turning movement.
These blades are shaped in such a way to take maximum advantage of the wind. They can be of a semi-spherical shape, similar to the blades of an anemometer, an angle section, a triangular prism section, or any other shape which permits maximum wind thrust, when the wind blows on the front surface of the blade, and minimum thrust when it blows on the rear surface, as this position is inevitable when the blades turn together with the hollow body.
Supports are anchored on the wall of the outer vessel, which are equipped with rails directed radially with respect to the vessel. Electric generators are mounted on these rails which can be moved linearly.
The generator axles are placed vertically and are equipped with wheels, preferably in rubber, perpendicular to these axles, meaning in the same horizontal plane.
In accordance with the invention, the generators can be maintained in a set position, with the contact wheels in permanent contact with the floating body. These generators can optionally be connected to drive elements which brings them towards or away from the vessel at a set frequency, in which case the wheels would make contact with tie floating body intermittently, enabling the floating body to acquire a significant turning inertia while the contact wheels are separated.
The drive elements of the electric generator holder carriages can be of any type normally used in the industry to produce linear movement; such as motorised pinionxe2x80x94cogwheel, pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, ball spindle, etc., controlled by means of a timer.